Un nuevo cambio
by Sofi25-Cullen
Summary: Bella y Jasper son dos mellizos obligados a mudarse a Forks durante dos años. En este tiempo su vida da un giro completamente a su vida, además de toparse con amistades y el amor verdadero. ¿Podrá el amor superar todos los obstáculos que se le presenten? ¿Inclusive que tengan que lidiar con un embarazo gemelar? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Querido diario:

Mi desgracia empieza hoy…

No es una frase muy alentadora para empezar a relatarte lo triste que ha sido mi semana pero es la más acertada. Así que empezaré contando desde el momento en que todo cambio. Mi madre nos acaba de anunciar que mi hermano mellizo y yo debemos ir a pasar un tiempo con nuestro padre, lo cual no sería tan malo si el no viviera en un lugar frío y húmedo como Forks donde el sol solo se asoma ciertos días del año. Jamás pensé que en algún momento tendría que abandonar mi vida entera, nuestros padres se separaron cuando nosotros teníamos tres años y nos mudamos a California con nuestra madre. René es una famosa arquitecta, por lo que nuestro estilo de vida es realmente bueno. Estudiábamos en el mejor colegio privado de California, el New Generation. En Forks tendremos que asistir al colegio público, ya que a las instituciones privadas no les es rentable tener sedes allí.

Mi padre está sumamente emocionado por nuestra llegada, desde ya ha comenzado a remodelar la casa para que pueda ser habitada por dos adolescentes de diferente género que se niegan a compartir habitación. Mi hermano suele ser bromista en exceso, no me gustaría arriesgarme a una de sus muchas bromas "inofensivas".

La parte buena de esto es que podremos tener amistades nuevas y aún podremos visitar a las que dejamos atrás.

Pronto volveré a contarte más de este NUEVO CAMBIO, pero espero que no sea tan malo de como parece.

Tu Bella.

-Bella que te pasa, teníamos que estar en el aeropuerto hace 15 minutos, si perdemos ese vuelo va a ser culpa tuya y tendrás que comprarme el almuerzo durante 3 meses, ¿escuchaste?- me dijo Jasper gritando desde la puerta de su cuarto.

-Ya cállate nenita, solo tú quieres llegar 4 horas antes de que salga el vuelo, ten paciencia ya estoy bajando- le respondo gritándole también mientras Camile, nuestra ama de llaves baja mis maletas.

-Señorita Bella, téngale paciencia a su hermano, solo está nervioso, usted sabe lo mucho que lo asustan los aviones.

-Ay Camile, cuantas veces te he dicho que solo Bella. ¿Le dijiste a John que estas maletas tienen contenido frágil?

-Si Bella.

-Isabella Swan no pretendas irte sin darme un abrazo de despedida, no te he criado tan descortés- dijo René, mi madre.

-MAMIIIIIII- chillé, saltando a sus brazos para un último abrazo, conteniendo mis lágrimas, ya había llorado bastante, no quería llegar a Forks con la cara hinchada.

-¿Y para Jaspie no hay abrazo?- dijo mi hermano haciendo pucheros, él es el consentido de mi mamá y sí que lo malcrió.

-Claro Jaspie- dijo mi mamá soltando nuestro abrazo y abrazando al bebé.

-Lamento interrumpir el momento, pero si no salen ya no alcanzarán a tomar el vuelo- dijo Camile, llorando con mi mamá.

-LOS AMO- fue lo último que escuchamos antes de ingresar al auto.

-Todos extrañaremos a los fastidiosos mellizos Swan- dijo John, nuestro chofer y amigo.

Mi hermano y yo estábamos abrazados en el asiento trasero, ahora solo nos tenemos nosotros, y tendremos que sobrevivir en Forks 2 años.

¡QUE COMIENCE MI PESADILLA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

El viaje se retrasó un poco, pero todo salió bien. Cuando aterrizamos Charlie mandó a un chofer a recogernos y mientras más nos acercábamos a Forks más húmedo y nublado se encontraba el camino. Cuando doblamos en la esquina de la calle donde vivía el jefe de policía alias mi padre, notamos una gran diferencia. La casa donde solíamos pasar nuestras vacaciones ahora tenía más terreno y una arquitectura diferente. Mamá nos comento que papá había comprado la casa del señor Tom, un ex convicto que habitaba sólo en este mundo, su esposa falleció en un accidente de tránsito junto con sus dos hijos, quienes solo tenían 4 años. Desde entonces pasó sus días viendo hacia la ventana y esperando el día de su partida.

Tras entrar al recibidor de la "casa" (si puede llamare así) nos encontramos con Sue, la esposa de nuestro padre.

-Mis niños, que grandes que están,vengan a darme un gran abrazo- dijo mientras caminaba hacia Jasper.

-Hola mami Sue- grite mientras me metía en el abrazo.

-Tienen que ir a ver sus alcobas, contratamos a Esme Cullen para que las decorara y quedaron hermosas- dijo Sue. Con sólo la mención de ese apellido me estremecí. Los hijos de Esme fueron nuestros mejores amigos desde que usamos pañales. Emmet es el mayor con 18 años, me imagino que este año empezará su último año de secundaria. Edward, quien tiene 17, nació unos cuantos meses antes que nosotros pero cursamos el mismo año. Y luego esta Alice, la menor, tiene 16 pero se debe seguir pareciendo a un duende, siempre fue muy pequeña para su edad.

Nos peleamos cuando teníamos 12 y desde entonces dejamos de visitar a papá y nuestra amistad se fue por la borda. Lamentablemente Forks es un pueblo pequeño donde todos se conocen y los encuentros casuales se dan muy seguido, además asistiremos a la misma secundaria, por lo tanto me los encontrare en algún momento.

Desempacamos lo poco que traíamos, tomamos un baño y decidimos pasar por el colegio a llenar unos papeles, hoy era lunes y queríamos integrarnos lo más pronto para no perder tantas clases, aunque es posible que estemos más adelantados que los demás por venir de colegio privado, eso suena muy clasista es la realidad con respecto a la educación.

Nuestro padre nos compró un Volkswagen Jeta, el mío es el negro y el azul de Jasper. Tome mis llaves y nos dirigimos a la puerta. No tiene sentido ir en diferentes autos si nos dirigimos al mismo lugar. Aparque cerca de recepción para no tener que caminar, el parqueo se encontraba desértico, las clases habían terminado dos horas atrás.

Al entrar una campana anunció nuestra llegada y una señora de unos 60 años salió por una puerta.

-Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?- dijo con una voz dulce.

-Hola, venimos a dejar unos papeles para integrarnos a clases, somos los hermanos Swan- contestó Jasper.

-Ay claro, los hemos esperado desde hace días, sus padres no paran de hablar de lo felices que son de tenerlos aquí. Esperen un segundo mientras imprimo los formularios y busco sus horarios.

Nos sentamos en las sillas de espera, inspeccione la habitación y visualicé un montón de camisas en una pila en el mostrador, seguro son los uniformes del equipo de fútbol, y a la par los uniformes de las porristas.

La campana sonó de nuevo y ahí fue cuando lo ví; 1.85 metros, cabello cobrizo y rebelde, ojos verde oscuro y ese dulce aroma característico. Ahí estaba mi peor pesadilla. Edward Cullen.

-Edward cariño, vienes por los uniformes ¿verdad? Siempre tan puntal, los acaban de traer, ¿te llevas también los de Alice o ella viene por ellos?- le dijo la señora con una voz maternal.

-Claro Mary, mejor me llevo los dos para que Alice no tenga que salir de casa, aún sigue resfriada- dijo Edward con la voz más hermosa que he escuchado, gruesa pero aterciopelada, el balance perfecto.

-Bueno cielo, dame un segundo para terminar con ellos y te atiendo.

Y se volteó, sólo para poner la misma cara de terror que teníamos nosotros.

-¿Bella? ¿ Jasper?- preguntó, en estado de shock.

-¿Edward?- dijimos al unísono mi hermano y yo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo tosco, el momento de shock había pasado y estaba volviendo a poner sus barreras. Aunque no hemos hablado en 5 años, lo sigo conociendo bien.

-Viviremos aquí los próximos dos años que nos quedan de colegio- le contesté de una forma grosera.

-Isabella, Jasper; aquí tienen su horario, pueden integrarse a clases cuando gusten, y ya que veo que conocen a los Cullen, los designaré a ellos como sus guías durante el primer día. Que pasen una linda tarde- dijo Mary muy feliz de su gran descubrimiento.

Eres una genio, has convertido mis pesadillas en realidad, gracias, muchísimas gracias. Le contesté mentalmente.

Cuando me acerqué al mostrador su aroma inundo mis fosas nasales, es tan delicioso que hasta tuve que controlarme para no olisquear más de la cuenta. Apenas sostuve esos estúpidos papeles salimos rápido de ese lugar.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- me preguntó Jasper mientras daba reversa para salir de ahí.

-No lo sé, pero si las cosas van a seguir tan mal, estos dos años van a ser una tortura. Jasper creo que debemos hablar con ellos, bajar la guardia e intentar volver a ser amigos. Nuestra pelea fue hace mucho tiempo no tiene sentido torturarnos por algo que ya está en el pasado. Tu necesitas a Emmet y a Edward y yo a Alice. Es lo mejor.- le dije mientras avanzamos por la carretera a bastante velocidad.

-Si Bells tienes razón pero si ellos no quieren arreglar las cosas tampoco podemos andarles rogando, tendremos que afrontar la realidad y tratar de no toparnos en la secundaria.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me fui a mi habitación y encendí mi computadora, ingrese a mi cuenta de Facebook y busque a Alice Cullen. En su información aparecía su número de celular, lo marque y tarde cinco minutos en decidir si esto era lo correcto.

Cuando empezó a sonar me entró el pánico, seguro piensa que soy una acosadora y menos que me va a perdonar.

-¿Hola, quien habla?- contesto una voz cantarina pero algo gangosa que, me imagino, se debe al resfriado.

-Alice, soy yo Bella. Quisiera hablar contigo. Es importante- le contesté


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

_-¿Hola, quien habla?- contesto una voz cantarina pero algo gangosa que, me imagino, se debe al resfriado._

_-Alice, soy yo Bella. Quisiera hablar contigo. Es importante- le contesté_

-¿Bella?- dijo incrédula.

-Sí Alice, ¿podemos vernos uno de estos días? Realmente quiero conversar acerca de ese día.

-Bella no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento, claro que nos podemos ver. Es más si quieres nos vemos en una hora en la cafetería de Joe.

-Ok, ahí nos vemos.

-Claro- se despidió aún más alegré de cómo contesto.

Me bañe y me aliste sencilla. Una sudadera, jeans, converse, además de mi abrigo y listo. Agarré mis llaves y me puse en marcha.

_Bella tienes que controlarte, estar nerviosa no va a ayudar, tienes que ir a dar lo mejor de ti para tratar de recuperar a Alice._

Aparqué cerca de la puerta, hace frío y con mi equilibrio es mejor no correr riesgos de posibles caídas. Cuando entre la vi, tan puntual como de costumbre, enfundada en prendas finas y a la moda.

-Alice- saludé tímidamente.

-Bella, al fin llegas. Me tome la libertad de pedir un café por ti, un Caramel Macchiato, igual que antes.

-Sabes,ese aún continúa siendo mi café favorito- le conteste mientras me sentaba.

-Me lo imagine, te conocía muy bien Bells.

-Ali yo... Yo lo siento, demasiado. No debí dejar que unos estúpidos sentimientos interfirieran en nuestra amistad. Mis problemas con tu hermano no te incluían, él y yo no supimos como reaccionar, pero eso no tenía que significar el haberme distanciado tanto de ti. Te he necesitado en miles de ocasiones, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba buscarte. Y se que estas palabras no valen tu perdón, pero son lo único que tengo, eres mi única amiga, en la que confió plenamente. Vine a vivir 2 años aquí y no me imagino un sólo instante sin ti- le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, es la disculpa más sincera que he dado en toda mi vida, y aún así creo que no es suficiente, realmente la traté mal.

-Bella yo... Yo te perdono, te perdono todo. Sabes, lo único que he querido estos 5 años es buscarte, sólo que no tenía idea de como empezar esta conversación. Mi hermano es un estúpido y siempre lo será, pero eso no quita que tu y yo no podamos ser las mejores amigas igual que siempre. Te extrañe- dijo Ali, con lágrimas en los ojos y levantando los brazos para unirnos en un abrazo que sellaba nuestro pacto.

-Alice que lindo tenerte por acá, aquí tienes tu café- dijo Joe, el dueño del bar- Bella, ¿eres tu? No lo puedo creer, estas enorme. ¿Cuantos años tienes ya, 30?

-Jajaja ay Joe, nunca paras con tus ocurrencias. Cumplo 17 en setiembre.

-Bueno señoritas, disfruten su café y su plática.

-Si Belly-Bells hablando de pláticas, tenemos mucho de que hablar. Tenemos qué resumir 5 años en una noche. Podemos pasar un segundo a mi casa, recojo mi ropa y hacemos pijama da en tu casa, así nos alistamos para la secundaria juntas.

-Es un excelente plan, excepto el de pasar por tu casa, no creo que este preparada para a cercarme al territorio de Edward.

-Bella, Edward no esta, anda en la práctica de fútbol y regresa hasta las 10. Tranquila, te juro que no lo vas a ver.

-Dale, entonces vamos ya antes de que él aparezca.

Nos montamos en nuestros respectivos autos y nos encaminamos a la mansión Cullen. Esme es una diseñadora de interiores muy famosa y Carlisle es un médico cirujano de los mejores a nivel mundial, por lo que los Cullen vienen de una familia muy acomodada.

Cuando doblamos para entrar a la intersección que nos lleva hasta la casa, se encuentra casi a las afueras de Forks, sola en medio del bosque. Nadie en el instituto sabe donde queda exactamente, ellos quieren su privacidad. Me baje del auto y acompañe a Alice a la entrada de la casa.

Apenas entré un delicioso aroma a galletas inundo mis fosas nasales, las galletas de Esme son las mejores que alguna vez iré a probar.

-Mamá ya vinimos- gritó Alice.

-¿Vinimos Alice? Tus hermanos no regresan hasta tarde, ¿con quien vienes?- respondió Esme acercándose al vestíbulo.

-Hola Esme- dije con voz temblorosa.

-Bella querida, que sorpresa verte aquí. No me malinterpretes, mi casa es tu casa. Ven dame un abrazo.

-Esme te extrañé mucho, y a tus galletas también.

-Entonces ven, te daré toda esta horneada para que comas y compartas con Jasper.

-Bella subiré por mi ropa, no me retraso nada.

Mientras Ali se alistaba me quede platicando de cosas triviales con Esme, es una excelente amiga y confidente. Es como una segunda mamá para mí.

Tiempo después llegamos a mi casa, y apenas entramos mi papá nos empezó a molestar sobre nuestra "nueva" amistad.

-Papá iré a caminar un rato, me llevo a Chester para que se relaje un poco- Chester es el Husky Siberiano de mi padre, es el perro más grande y adorable que vayas a encontrar.

-Claro hijo, pero primero saluda a nuestra nueva amiga jajajaja- mi padre aún no superaba su tonta broma.

-¿Ali?- dijo Jasper

-Jaspie- contesto ella

Y se abrazaron, pero no fue un abrazo común, este fue uno que demostraba sentimientos que sólo ellos conocían.

Pasó la noche entre charla y charla. Cuando llegó la hora de dormirnos ambas teníamos una gran sonrisa en la cara, nos habíamos extrañado demasiado, nos necesitamos muchísimo y nuestros años de sufrimiento habían terminado.

Al día siguiente, nos alistamos para ir al colegio, no tenía sentido continuar en la casa cuando ya estábamos instalados y sin nada que hacer.

Me fui en el Porsche Turbo 911 amarillo canario, muy típico de ella. Apenas ingresamos al parqueo cuando empezó a rechinar sus llantas, siempre le gustaron las entradas triunfales; y para que mentir, no están mal de vez en cuando.

Nos bajamos del auto y empezamos a caminar hacia nuestra clase, como era Martes me tocaba laboratorio de biología hasta la hora del almuerzo, por lo que nos separamos al entrar al edificio. Tarde un poco en encontrar el salón, y llegue tarde. El señor Baner me indico que el único asiento disponible se encontraba en la primera fila, y mi compañero se había retrasado un poco. Firmo mi hoja de asistencia y después me senté. Es una clase sobre la fase celular en una cebolla, cosa que vimos a principio de año en mi colegio, esta práctica ya la había hecho.

-Edward gracias por honrarnos con tu maravillosa presencia, ¿a que debo tu retraso hoy?

-Pregúntele al Entrenador Clapp, no a mi. El me retuvo en su práctica toda la mañana.

-Tome lugar y luego hablaremos de esto Señor Cullen.

Y se empezó a dirigir a mi posición, aunque creo que aún no había notado mi presencia.

-Hoy trabajarán con su pareja y el que logre adivinar cada una de las fases celulares en la que se encuentra la cebolla, se ganarán cupones no canjeables en una cena en la Bella Italia, por lo que tienen que hacer un excelente trabajo. Buena suerte.

-Yo miro y tu apuntas,Cullen- le dije.

-Tu miras, yo checo y apunto- me regresó el

Tome la primera lámina y ajuste un poco el microscopio, la respuesta se encontraba de una manera muy obvia.

-Metafase- dije muy segura.

Edward agarró el microscopio y revisó, enojado asintió y escribió en el papel.

Así transcurrió el tiempo, fuimos los primeros en terminar pero no podían anunciar al ganador de la estúpida cena hasta que todos hubieran terminado. Saqué mi copia de cumbres borrascosas y continúe con mi milésima lectura de ese libro.

-No cambias, ¿verdad Bella? Siempre has leído el mismo libro. Ya este está por caerse a pedazos, deberías renovarlo sí vas a continuar leyéndolo como desquiciada- dijo burlón.

-¿En serio tratas de alivianar la tensión insultándome? Creí qué eras más listo Eddie.

-Perdón Bella, yo... soy estúpido.

-¿Y hasta ahora lo notas?

-Bueno clase, se que están ansiosos así que no los haré esperar más, la mesa ganadora es la número 3, Edward e Isabella, démosle un gran aplauso por su gran esfuerzo. Tomen sus vales- nos dijo el profesor, dejándolos encima de la mesa.

-Entonces, Isabella, ¿cuando tendré el honor de tener esa cena contigo?

-¿Que te parece cuando dejes de ser un tonto?

-Bella, no seas así, estoy haciendo mi esfuerzo por mejorar esta relación, pon tu parte también.

-Bueno pasa por mi a las 8

-Perfecto

Apenas sonó la campana, salí corriendo de la clase, entré a la cafetería, compre mi almuerzo y me senté en una mesa sola. Poco tiempo después, Alice se sentó junto a mi y comimos en silencio.

-Ali necesito tu ayuda

-Dime Belly-Bells

-Me gane unos cupones para la Bella Italia en la clase de biología y mi compañero me pidió que los gastáramos hoy, así que necesito estar presentable.

-Bella eso es genial, ¿quién es tu compañero?- pregunto curiosa

-Bueno es... es Edward.

-¿QUÉ?

-Así como lo oyes, y creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es escuchar que tiene que decir, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, después de aquí nos vamos voladas para tu casa.

El día transcurrió lentamente, y fue lo mejor, así tenía el tiempo suficiente para pensar sobre que hacer sobre Edward y sus posibles explicaciones. Salimos del colegio y Alice se transformo en una fiera de la moda. En 5 horas logro ponerme faciales, manicura, miles de vestidos y miles de zapatos, pero logramos encontrar mi atuendo ideal. Un vestido azul marino que resalta la blancura de mi piel, y unos tacones plateados con su bolsa a juego. Mi maquillaje era sencillo, apenas para resaltar mis ojos chocolates, y brillo. Me puse mi suéter negro y estaba lista.

_Ding dong _

Ese sonido es símbolo de mi perdición.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Porqué accedí a salir con Edward Cullen?


	4. Chapter 4

Ding dong  
>Ese sonido es símbolo de mi perdición.<p>

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Porqué accedí a salir con Edward Cullen?  
>Baje con cuidado las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Edward estaba más lindo que de costumbre, llevaba un traje negro, camisa blaca sin abotonar los primeros botones y sin corbata ya que el restaurante no es tan formal.<br>-Bella estás wow- dijo impresionado  
>-Tu también estas lindo. Vamonos, se nos hace tarde.<br>Cerré la puerta de la casa y él me ofreció su brazo que gustosamente acepté. Así los accidentes no sucederán. Apenas nos acercamos al auto el abrió la puerta, esperó a que me subiera y la cerró. En poco tiempo ya estábamos en marcha.  
>-Bella...<br>-Edward no es el momento de hablar, ya tendremos bastante tiempo en el restaurante. ¿Podemos cambiar el tema de conversación?  
>-Bueno, Emmet es el mariscal del equipo de fútbol americano, Alice es la capitana de las porristas y yo bueno, soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer.<br>-Wow, ¿cuando te volviste deportista?  
>-Un día me levante dispuesto a darle un giro completo a mi vida. No he dejado de tocar el piano; eso es algo que es parte de mi.<br>Mientras seguíamos conversando de trivialidades: la hora y media de viaje se nos paso muy rápido. Cuando me di cuenta Edward estaba abriendo mi puerta.  
>-Bienvenidos a la Bella Italia, ¿tienen reservación?<br>-Si, a nombre de Edward Cullen.  
>-Claro, siganme.<br>El mesero nos guió hasta la zona privada del lugar, en la terraza  
>-Edward, no tenias que gastar más dinero aquí.<p>

-Es una ocasión especial, ¿no lo crees?

-Aja...

-Mira Bella, yo lo siento, fui un estúpido. Cuando tu saliste con Jacob ese día, todo mi cuerpo se llenó de celos, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera sacarle los sesos a Jacob Black. No debí pegarle ni mucho menos gritarte. Que haya sido un cobarde que no podía decirte lo que sentía no es tu culpa. Yo te amaba, sólo que pensaba que no era correspondido- dijo Edward muy serio y mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

-Ed, yo solo salí con Jacob porque pensé que tu no me querías, además éramos muy pequeños, no sabíamos nada sobre estar enamorados. Jamás pensé que tu podrías llegar a sentir algo por mi, por eso acepte ir al cine. Cuando llegaste y me tomaste del brazo a la fuerza, me sentí bien, por segundos pensé que tu también me querías. Después le pegaste a Jacob y todo esa alegría desapareció, me gritaste, me trataste como una cualquiera. Heriste mi corazón con cada palabra que dijiste, no las he podido olvidar. Después de eso, me marche, le grite a Alice por defenderte y no estar de mi lado y también me aleje de Emmet sólo porque era un constante recordatorio de la amistad que en algún momento tuvimos. Me volví fría e indiferente con los demás, trataba mal a cuando hombre aparecía, sólo para saber porque demonios tu lo hiciste- le dije sollozando y con lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas.

-Bells ya no llores, dejemos eso en el pasado. Tratemos de reconstruir nuestra amistad, ya que eso es todo lo que podré obtener. Tenemos mucho rencor pero a pesar de todo yo te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte. Pero puedo tragarme mis sentimientos sí eso hace que no te alejes más- dijo Edward con mucho sentimiento en sus palabras, tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa. Una asombrosa corriente eléctrica invadió mi ser, una corriente que sólo Edward logra transmitirme.

-Edward, nunca deje de amarte. Podemos trabajar en una amistad, y después cuando confiemos uno en el otro de nuevo hablamos sobre nuestros sentimientos- dije apretándole la mano y retirándola. No quería perder mi control.

-Buenas, soy Alex y seré su mesero esta noche. ¿Gustan algo de tomar o ya saben su orden?

-Estamos listos para ordenar, quiero un espagueti a la boloñesa y unos raviolis de pollo en salsa blanca para la señorita. De tomar Coca Cola para ambos.

-Ed me conoces bien, ¿cómo sabías que eso era lo que iba a ordenar?

-Mmm no lo sé,creo que el instinto.

Continuamos hablando sobre lo que había pasado en nuestra vida en el tiempo que estuvimos lejos, era tan fácil conversar con el, parecía que no había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde que hablamos por última vez. Pidió la cuenta, dio nuestros cupones agregando algo más de efectivo, que no sea a conocer el monto, y después nos pusimos en marcha a mi casa. Por su loca manera de conducir llegamos en 30 minutos. Se bajó del coche, abrió mi puerta y me acompaño a la entrada.

-Bella, gracias por esta magnífica noche. Realmente te extrañaba mucho- y me abrazo. Volver a estar entre sus brazos fue la mejor sensación del mundo, pensar que estuve 5 años fuera de ellos se me hace increíble. Nuestro abrazo se extendió tanto tiempo que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando empezó a helar.

-Yo también tuve una gran noche Eddie, nos vemos mañana- le di un beso en la mejilla, abrí la puerta y entre antes de sucumbir a mis instintos.

Me fui a dormir y soñé con Edward. El nunca salió de mi corazón y la idea de que lo haga es algo aterradora.

Un claxon interrumpió mi sueño. Me asome a la ventana y ahí estaba el Volvo plateado del chico de mis sueños. Esperando para llevarme al instituto. Me cambie en un dos por tres y baje. Le di un beso a Sue y a Jasper le despeine el cabello. Tome las llaves de la casa y salí a su encuentro.

-Buenas días linda señorita- dijo en tono sensual mientras me abría la puerta. Ingresé al auto sonrojada, es la primera vez que me llama linda; y eso deja mucho que decir.

-Eddie, ¿qué te pasa?

-No lo sé, creo que ando de buen humor

Llegamos al instituo y todos los estudiantes voltearon. No era normal que los Cullen llegarán con una persona en el asiento del copiloto por lo que querían conocer a la chica misteriosa con el chico deseable de todo Forks.

-No te bajes antes de que yo llegue a tu puerta Isabella, o tendrás problemas muy serios.

Espere pacientemente en el auto hasta que el llego y me abrió la puerta. Cuando salí escuche los jadeos de toda la población. Lo se,no tiene sentido que la chica nueva venga acompañada del sexy Cullen, pero ya que.

-Eddie creo que a tus admiradoras no les agrado mucho

-La única que me preocupa esta a mi lado, por lo que si ya nos vamos al infierno, hay que hacerlo bien- dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros, y yo ello reía de sus ocurrencias.

Alice apareció y camino junto a nosotros, aún no tenía tiempo de disculparme con Emmet, pero buscaría el momento.

-Ali, tengo laboratorio de biología también hoy, quieres esperarme antes de entrar a la cafetería, no quiero entrar sola.

-Claro Belly-Bells.

-Eddie, ¿vienes conmigo?

-Claro compañera.

-Edward Cullen, ¿desde cuando permites que alguien te llame Eddie y no le gritas? Tienes preferencias que no incluyen a tu pequeña hermana.

-Ali, tu sabes que lo detesto, pero en Bella suena genial- dijo coqueteando un poco. Creo que Edward no entendió la parte que debemos llevar las cosas con calma, pero para ser sinceros, muero por estar con el, entonces no tengo mal en que el adelante un poco el ritmo de nuestra relación.

-Ay ya vámonos Eddie.

La semana transcurrió tranquila, Edward y yo continuábamos saliendo después del instituto, en plan de amigos, sólo para conocernos mejor. Pero cada vez los coqueteos eran más notorios y nos acercábamos más el uno al otro.

Hoy íbamos a hornear cup cakes en mi casa. Mis padres están de vacaciones en Port Angeles y Jasper esta en el mall con Alice. Estaba terminando de alistarme cuando él entra en mi habitación.

-Hey, no puedes entrar así. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si estuviera cambiándome?

-Hubiera sido mi mejor tarde entonces.

-EDWARD

-Sólo bromeo Bells, sabía que no estabas cambiándote.

-Bueno, anda que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Bajamos a la cocina, saqué todos los materiales necesarios para nuestra receta y el recetario.

-Primero tienes que poner 2 tazas de harina en el tazón grande, mientras yo mezclo los líquidos.

-Si mi capitana.

-Edward trae la harina, esta mezcla ya esta lista.

-Nada más tengo que vaciarlo en la batidora ¿verdad?- pregunto viéndome firmemente a los ojos.

-S...si

Y cuando lo hizo, una nube blanca nos envolvió.

-¡Edward tenías que apagar la batidora primero! Míranos, estamos todos blancos.

-No todo, mira te falta ahí- dijo tirándome más harina.

-Eso no fue divertido- dije tirándole más.

Empezamos una guerra de harina, y yo simplemente empece a moverme. Edward acechaba como un león. Me tenía acorralada entre la encimara y su cuerpo, a una distancia muy peligrosa.

-Ahora si Bella, di tus últimas palabras antes de que te mate

-Bésame- dije casi inaudiblemente, pero si me escuchó.

Miró mis labios y se empezó a acercar lentamente, inclinándose, nuestras respiraciones se hacían más marcadas aún, nuestro aliento se mezcló. Nuestros labios se rozaron, muy poco pero lo suficiente para desencadenar nuestro autocontrol. Fue un beso lento, dejándonos llenar el uno del otro, buscando la manera de demostrar nuestros sentimientos, lamentablemente se necesita respirar por lo que nos separamos lentamente pegando nuestras frentes.

-No sabes lo mucho que he esperado para esto Isabella Swan- dijo Ed, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verde.

-Y tu no sabes lo mucho que lo espere yo también- dije poniéndome de puntillas para alcanzar sus gloriosos labios una vez más.

Sus besos se volvieron algo adictivos y empezaron a incrementar su intensidad, pronto me vi sentada en la encimara para mayor comodidad. Edward pidió permiso con su lengua pero de lo negué y me separé. Me baje de la encimara, empezando a recoger el desastre que hicimos con la harina. Sentí dos brazos abrazarme por detrás.

-Bella no seas odiosa, no me dejes con más ganas de ti.

-Oh no señor, tienes que recoger el desastre que tu hiciste- dije volteándome y dándole un piquito.

-Si mi capitana- dijo robándome un último beso antes de soltarme.

Acomodamos la cocina y subimos a mi habitación. El se acostó en mi cama extendiéndome los brazos. Me recosté en su pecho y una sensación inexplicable me invadió. No había lugar en el mundo que el que yo deseara estar que no fuera aquí, con Edward. Pasamos el tiempo en charlas, besos furtivos y arrumacos.

-Bells, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

No le conteste, sólo me voltee y le di un beso.

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?

-No, Bella si no quieres no te preocupes, llevaremos esto más despacio...

-Edward eso es un claro que sí, acepto ser tu novia- dije interrumpiendo antes de que se formará una idea que no es

-Creo que no nos tomamos eso de ir despacio muy en serio- dijo Edward riendo.

-¿Quién va a querer ir despacio teniendo a Edward Cullen acechando?

-Tienes razón, soy encantador- dijo él arrogantemente

-Ed por mucho que desee que te quedes, tienes que irte antes de que se haga muy tarde y me preocupe más por los posibles accidentes que puedan ocurrir.

Nos levantamos de la cama y fuimos hasta la puerta.

-Buenas noches mi novia hermosa, descansa. Mañana pasó por ti- dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

-Bueno Eddie. Te quiero- me puse de puntillas para darle el último beso.

-Ajá que tenemos aquí. Una pareja de tórtolos- dijo Jasper- Olviden las explicaciones todos sabíamos que en algún momento iba a pasar. Que descanses Bells.

Edward me dio un último beso antes de soltarme y montarse a su auto.

Y viéndolo alejarse comprendí que estábamos hecho el uno para el otro. Sin importar las circunstancias y problemas que hayamos vivido nuestro destino era estar juntos


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

Han pasado 6 meses desde que empecé a salir con Edward y han sido los mejores que he tenido. Después de arreglarme con Emmet todo volvió a la normalidad. Salimos todos los viernes un pub en Port Angeles. Alice ha estado coqueteando con un hombre en la pista de baile y eso pone a Jasper de muy mal humor, todavía no se decide en confesarle su amor a la duende y esta solo sale con el del pub porque piensa que no le gusta a Jasper; son bastante tontos en realidad.

Emmet es otra historia, encontró a la mujer de su vida en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Se le había averiado su auto y se encontraba arreglándolo. Es una mujer alta, rubia, ojos azules, con un cuerpo despampanante, no le envidiaba nada a una modelo de Victoria's Secret. Su nombre es Rosalie Hale. Se unió rápidamente al grupo y parecía que llevábamos toda una vida juntos.

Las cosas con Edward no pueden ir mejor. Cuando celebramos nuestro 5 mesiversario, una palabra inventada por Emmet, él alquilo una cabina en el bosque, adornó la habitación y nos entregamos a nuestra pasión. Siempre deseé que Edward fuera mi primer todo y en esto no fue la excepción. Estábamos muy nerviosos pero todo pasó en cuanto nuestros labios se tocaron. Amamos cada centímetro de nuestra piel. Fue un momento perfecto.

Me estoy preparando para ir al instituto, hoy es día de presentación de proyectos científicos, por lo que solo tenemos que ir por medio día. Al escuchar el claxon del auto de mi novio, me despido de mi papá y de Jasper, y subo al auto.

-Hola hermosa- dice Edward, dándome un beso de buenos días.

-Hola guapo- contesto subiéndome al auto.

Mientras me abrochaba el cinturón, Edward subió al otro lado y nos pusimos en marcha. En medio del camino sentí como empezaba a sudar frío, me sentía nauseabunda y empecé a empalidecer.

-Edward detén el auto- digo, sintiendo como mi desayuno empezaba a subir a mi garganta.

-Bella solo faltan 5 minutos para llegar al instituto…

-¡AHORA!- contesté interrumpiéndolo. Él se parqueó de inmediato, baje corriendo del auto y vomité toda mi cena y gran parte de mi desayuno. Edward bajó del auto y sostuvo mi cabello para no ensuciarlo, mientras terminaba.

-Bells, ¿qué tienes?- dijo muy preocupado.

-No lo sé, creo que el algo de lo que comí me cayó mal. ¿Podemos ir a la enfermería del instituto por medicamento y después a mi casa?- pregunté, dejando que Edward me cargara hasta el auto, me sentía demasiado débil como para caminar el poco trayecto al auto.

-Aunque tú no quisieras lo haría amor, me preocupas demasiado.

Las náuseas no se me quitaron después de vomitar pero si se disminuyeron un poco, cuando llegamos al instituto nos dirigimos de inmediato a la enfermería, me dieron suero intravenoso para no deshidratarme y un tiquete de justificación para el día, también le dieron uno a Edward porque estuvo acompañándome, además las enfermeras lo amaban.

Al medio día me sentía muchísimo mejor y sin ningún rastro de malestar estomacal. En definitiva algo que había comido había enojado a mi susceptible estómago. Eddie se quedó todo el día en casa hasta que Sue regresó del trabajo.

La mañana siguiente desperté y de inmediato tuve que correr al baño a vomitar, mi estómago estaba vacío, por lo que debían ser jugos gástricos. Me quede en la casa para descansar, estuve vomitando gran parte de la mañana, pero en la tarde me encontraba mejor. Los chicos decidieron visitarme e hicimos una noche de películas. La semana transcurrió normal después de eso.

El miércoles me levanté con un poco de náuseas, pero no le tomé importancia, me alisté para el colegio y Edward pasó por mí. Entramos al instituto tomados de la mano como siempre y me dejó en mi salón de clases. A la mitad de la lección las náuseas volvieron, por lo que pedí permiso al profesor de ir al baño. Apenas salí de mi salón cuando tuve que correr para alcanzar el baño. Entré a un cubículo y vomité toda mi cena y mi desayuno. Me recosté en el cubículo a esperar a que pasaran, cuando lo hicieron me lave la cara y enjuagué mis dientes. Alice entró poco tiempo después mirándome con desaprobación.

-Bells, si te sientes mal deberías ir a casa, necesitas descansar si quieres recuperarte para el sábado, va a estar genial.

-Ali ya me siento mejor, seguro fue solo una recaída.

-Bueno Bells, ¿puedes fijarte si estoy manchada? Mi primer día es el peor y las enfermeras no nos dejan retirarnos por situaciones femeninas, cuanto las odio.

-No Ali, todo en orden- dije, pensativa. Mi período debió de haber llegado hace tres semanas, pero como siempre se atrasa unos cuantos días no le di importancia, pero tanto tiempo no es normal. Conté los días en mi cabeza y no calzaban. Tenía 22 días de retraso, esto no puede ser… ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Alice, necesito que digas que te mueres de dolor de estómago y me acompañes a Port Angeles.

-¡SIIII! Bells tenemos que ir al centro comercial, hay unas promociones que debemos obtener. Los zapatos tienen 40% de descuento si pagas con Platino…

-Alice, no tenemos que ir al centro comercial, solo a una farmacia. Vamos después lo descubrirás.

Le mandé un texto a Edward "_Amor me siento mal otra vez, iré a casa, Alice viene conmigo, tal vez manejemos a Port Angeles a la farmacia y paso a verte. Te amo"._ Después de recibir su mensaje, caminamos a la enfermería.

Salimos del colegio después de tener el permiso sellado, y nos pusimos en marcha a la farmacia de Port Angeles, con la manera loca de conducir de Ali, llegaríamos en máximo una hora.

-Ahora nadie nos escucha, suelta la sopa ya Bells- dijo Alice con su cara de corderito a medio morir, gracias a ella consigue todo lo que quiere.

-Bueno, creoquepuedoestarembarazada- dije muy rápido.

-¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?

-Que creo que puedo estar embarazada- dije más despacio, analizando yo también las palabras- el día que cumplimos 5 meses estuvimos juntos pero nos cuidamos, después de eso solo estuvimos una más juntos, en el prado, pero no andábamos condones porque fue inesperado, jamás pensé que esa noche fuera a traer consecuencias

-Bells, solo ustedes lo hacen sin protección. Aun usando métodos anticonceptivos hay un margen de error en ellos.

-Lo sé, solo que no pensé en que soy yo. Cuando algo puede traer consecuencias y lo hago, estas siempre vienen a mí. No digo que si estoy embarazada vaya a ser un error y no sería una consecuencia nefasta, pero sí muy inesperada e inoportuna. Esperaba tener hijos cuando cumpliera 30 y tuviera profesión, una casa, estando casada con Edward

-Míralo solo como un cambio en el orden de tus ideales, sé que serán excelentes padres, y no dejarán de tener el apoyo de nuestros padres, talvez solo una gran regañada sobre el uso de anticonceptivos pero no los van a desheredar. Si es así todos nosotros veremos cómo los ayudamos.

Estacionamos en la farmacia y caminamos a la sección donde se encuentran las pruebas. Compramos una de cada tipo, llevábamos 7 cajas. Las pagamos y después nos fuimos al baño del mismo local.

-Bells, es ahora o nunca. Estoy contigo y esperaremos ese resultado juntas ¿sí?

-Ok, ahora vuelvo.

Oriné en el tarrito que traía cada una de las pruebas, algunas era directamente por lo que no perdía tiempo llenando el tarro esterilizado. Me limpié y salí del cubículo con todas las pruebas. Las coloque en el borde del lavatorio y esperamos 10 minutos. Los más eternos de mi vida.

-Ya es tiempo Bells, ¿juntas?- dijo Ali

-Juntas- dije yo

Nos tomamos de la mano y bajamos nuestra vista a esos siete palitos, donde todos indicaban lo mismo. Una en especial era digital, decía "EMBARAZADA 8+". Lo que indicaba inclusive la semana de concepción del bebé. Debía tener unas 8 semanas y medio como decía. Tenía 3 semanas de retraso más el mes que espere por mi período.

-Alice, yo no sé qué voy a hacer- me eché a llorar a sus brazos, no porque quisiera deshacerme de mi bebé ahora que sé que existe, sino porque en mi casa me van a matar.

-Bells, tranquila. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es decirle a Eddie que me hicieron tía, después toman la decisión de cuando decirle al resto de la familia. ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN!- dijo Alice chillando de emoción.

-Llévame a tu casa Ali, por favor.

Condujo a más velocidad que la habitual, tenía demasiadas ansias por llegar a su casa. Necesitaba tener a Edward ahora.

-Hola Esme- dije saludando de beso a la mamá de los Cullen y subiendo la escalera hasta el tercer piso, donde se encuentra la habitación de Edward. Toque la puerta y me recibió con un beso apasionado que gustosamente devolví.

-Ed, tenemos que hablar- dije entre beso y beso.

-¿Ahora?- dijo insistentemente

-Si ahora- dije, poniendo una mano en su musculoso pecho, apartándolo de mí, antes de que pierda la cordura y el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno, soy todo oído.

-Yo… bueno tú sabes que nosotros… la cuestión es…

-Bella, deja de balbucear y ve al grano. Me pones muy nervioso.

-Yo no sé cómo decirte esto. Nos amamos y es muy pronto. Estoy embarazada, tengo aproximadamente 8 semanas. Si no quieres hacerte responsable no importa, solo tienes que saber de su existencia y que no quiero darlo en adopción, mucho menos abortar. Lo voy a criar y amar…

-Bella, esa es la mejor noticia que ha salido de tus labios. Es maravilloso- dijo, tomándome en sus brazos, abrazándome fuertemente y repartiendo besos por toda mi cara, retirando las lágrimas que no note que derramaba- criaremos a nuestro bebé juntos y le daremos lo mejor. Tenemos solo 6 meses de instituto, por lo que no nos retrasaremos en las clases y podremos terminar nuestro penúltimo año. Mi mamá se encargará de cuidar a nuestro pequeño de 8 a 2, las horas del colegio, y nosotros lo atenderemos el resto. Es un poco adelantado pero deberíamos de pensar en comprar una cuna, no mejor dos para tener una en esta casa y otra en la tuya, los encierros…

-Ed, tranquilízate. Nos acabamos de enterar- dije dándole un beso.

-Es que esa ha sido la mejor noticia que me has dado. Te amo Bella pronto Cullen.

-Y yo a ti Edward Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

-Edward, ¿cómo se lo vamos a decir a nuestros padres? Nos van a matar

-Bella, tranquila. Por mis padres no hay problema, ellos tuvieron a Emmet cuando eran jóvenes, mi madre acababa de terminar la secundaria y mi padre cursaba su primer año en medicina. Lo lograron y no creo que no nos vayan a dar apoyo. Tus padres, si no lo entienden al principio, ya lo harán. No te dejarán de querer a ti ni a su futuro nieto.

-Debemos decírselos antes de terminar mi primer trimestre, porque después empezaré a engordar y ahí sí que se darán cuenta.

-Para que esperar, le diremos a mis padres apenas Carlisle regrese de su turno. Después a Emmet, porque supongo que Alice fue la primera en enterarse y luego iremos donde tus padres.

-Edward, Bella. A comer- dijo Esme tocando la puerta de la habitación de Ed.

-Bueno, llego la hora. No puedo esperar para decirles.

Bajamos a cenar, la comida estaba deliciosa y no pude evitar servirme dos platos. Estaba tan llena que me costaba respirar, nunca había comido tanto.

-Bells, teníamos hambre hoy ¿eh?-dijo Emmet, mofándose de mi apetito.

-Me salté el almuerzo y tu madre es la mejor cuando hablamos de comida.

Edward tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y jalándole para inclinarme.

-Amor es la hora, si quieres yo hablo, sé que es mucha presión para ti- dijo susurrándome en el oído. Yo solamente asentí.

-Familia, Bella y yo tenemos un anuncio importante que darles. Apreciaría que dejaran lo que están haciendo en este momento y nos prestaran un poco de atención.

-Claro Edward, dinos que pasa- dijo Carlisle muy preocupado.

-Bueno, yo… yo… Yo voy a ser papá.

-¿QUÉ TU QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HICISTE EDDIE? ¿OLVIDASTE USAR MI REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS?- dijo Emmet algo alterado.

-Emmet relájate, créeme que estamos más sorprendidos que tú, siempre nos cuidamos, sólo que los anticonceptivos tienen un porcentaje de error. Y creo que entramos en el 0.1% de ese error.

-Bueno hijo, es una sorpresa, pero no es algo malo. Un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, lo importante es que ambos quieren tomar las riendas y sé que serán unos papás estupendos. No dudes nunca de acudir a nosotros Bella. Te damos nuestro apoyo al 100%- dijo Carlisle con lágrimas en los ojos- Soy muy joven para ser llamado abuelo.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Esme. Sentía como toda mi cena estaba devolviéndose por mi garganta. Creo que al bebé no le gustó sentirse tan lleno y quiere devolverme todo el alimento. Salí corriendo al baño más cercano justo a tiempo. Esto de las náuseas y malestar estomacal es lo único que odio de estar embarazada, además de que voy a pareces una ballena andando.

-Bells, vamos te llevaré a casa para que descanses- dijo Edward mientras me cargaba hasta el auto.

-Gracias a todos por su apoyo, los amo- dije por la ventana del Volvo, mirando como me alejaba de la mansión Cullen.

Duramos 15 minutos en llegar a mi casa. Edward estacionó el auto y llegó a mi lado, me cargó y toco el timbre conmigo en brazos. Aun no entiendo como Edward tiene tanta fuerza, no es como si yo pesara mucho, pero no es normal que pueda cargarme durante tanto tiempo

-Edward, que sorpresa tenerte aquí, pasa- dijo Sue, haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar- Charlie subió a cambiarse en un segundo baja. ¿A que debo tan honorable visita?

-Mejor esperamos a papá antes de contarte- le dije, mientras Edward me dejaba en el sillón. Me sentía mucho mejor.

-Hola Edward. Que grato tenerte aquí. ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

-No, gracias Charlie. Cenamos en casa de mis padres. De hecho queríamos hablar con ustedes. Es mejor que tomen asiento.

Me aseguré que el arma de mi padre descansara en el recibidor y estuviera descargada. Nunca sabemos cómo puede reaccionar un padre cuando le digan que su única hija está embarazada a la corta edad de 16. Aunque cumplo años en 2 meses, siempre seré su niñita.

-Bueno, te escuchamos- dijo Charlie, poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas y una mano en su mentón. Esa no es una buena señal.

-Bella y yo vamos a ser papás- y después de eso el silencio fue lo único que reinó en la casa, durante los siguientes 10 minutos. Mi papá estuvo pálido, luego rojo, luego pálido otra vez. Tenso sus brazos y jugó con sus manos. Sue en cambio tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, pero no había dicho nada por mi padre.

-Yo no sé qué decir Isabella. Pensé que serías más inteligente y que te protegerías. Ahora acabas de mandar por la borda todo tu futuro y tu juventud…

-Charlie, ¿en serio crees que ellos querían ser padres a los 17? Claro que no, los accidentes pasan. Estoy segura de que ambos se cuidaron, solo tuvieron la mala suerte de estar entre el 0,1% de error en los anticonceptivos. A cualquiera le puede pasar. Pero eso no te da derecho a tratarla como lo haces. Discúlpate ahora- dijo Sue, muy enojada.

-Bells, mi vida, no llores. Perdona a tu viejo, es solo que eres muy joven y tienes tanto por delante, pero no por eso te vamos a dejar sola. Te amo, y siempre te apoyaré. Ahora límpiate ese rostro y ven a darle un abrazo a este tonto- apenas terminó su oración ya había saltado a su regazo. Necesitaba sentirme querida por mi padre.

-Gracias papá- dije mientras le llenaba de besos su cara.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Belly Bells estás llorando?- dijo Jasper, entrando a la sala. Al ser mellizos estamos muy unidos, usualmente cuando uno sufre el otro mellizo también lo siente.

-Jasper, tú vas a ser tío- dije sollozando y tirándome a sus brazos. El correspondió mi abrazo, me cargo y se sentó en el sillón conmigo en su regazo.

-Pequeña, esa es una excelente noticia. Los felicito- dijo Jasper, dándome un beso en la coronilla y acurrucándome en sus brazos.

-Gracias Jasper- dijo Edward- Bella es mejor que subas a acostarte, han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy y no le hace ningún bien a los dos.

Después de despedirnos, mi novio subió a acurrucarme y a darme las buenas noches. Después de eso se marchó con la promesa de volver por mí en la mañana para llevarme al instituto y en la tarde donde el ginecólogo. Queríamos verificar el tiempo y que todo estuviera de maravilla.

Esa noche soñé con dos pequeños de cinco años, un niño y una niña. Ambos tenían el cabello rizado y cobrizo, ojos color esmeralda y totalmente idénticos. Edward aparecía en el jardín de una casa grande pero acogedora, jugaba con ellos mientras yo leía bajo la sombra de un árbol. Después llegaban a mí, también querían que su madre se uniera al juego.

-Bella, amor es hora de despertar, tenemos que ir al instituto- dijo Charlie, sacudiéndome levemente.

-Papá, sólo dame cinco minutos más. Estoy tan cansada que no puedo ni abrir mis ojos.

-Solo cinco Isabella y ya empezaron a contar.

-Hora de despertar dormilona- dijo Jasper mientras vaciaba un vaso de agua fría en mi cabeza.

-JASPER, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?

Después de ese incidente, me mude y esperé por mi novio para ir al colegio. El día transcurrió despacio. No tenía apetito de nada debido a mi acidez. Por lo que Ed y yo nos sentamos debajo de un árbol en la hora del almuerzo. Ninguno quería comer.

Apenas terminó el instituto, nos pusimos en marcha para el consultorio del ginecólogo-obstetra. Ese doctor sería el encargado de todo mi embarazo.

-Amor quédate aquí, iré por los formularios- dijo Edward, dejándome en las sillas de la sala de espera y acercándose al mostrador, donde todas las enfermeras se lo comían con la mirada. No podía esperar a que se me empezara a notar el embarazo para que todas esas hienas dejaran en paz a mi novio. Nos pusimos a llenar las hojas para poder hacer el historial clínico. Después teníamos que esperar a que me llamaran para tomar las medidas antes de entrar con el doctor.

-Bella, te amo, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Me acerqué a él, dándole un beso dulce que poco a poco se transformó en apasionado.

-Isabella Swan- dijo una enfermera. Nos separamos y me levanté, todavía no era la llamada donde el doctor, así que no era necesario que Edward me acompañara. Me pesaron, tomaron la presión, escribieron mi estatura y edad, después de unas preguntas, pude volver con mi novio. Apenas me senté, tuvimos la llamada del doctor Bennett.

-Hola, Bella. Soy el doctor Bennett pero puedes decirme Thomas. Primero te haré unas cuantas preguntas y después te haremos el ultrasonido vaginal. Por estar en el primer trimestre, es la mejor opción si queremos obtener una imagen más precisa. Empecemos ¿cuántas parejas sexuales has tenido?

-Una

-¿en tu familia hay registros de cáncer de seno u ovárico?

-No que yo sepa.

-¿Hay gemelos o mellizos?

-Sí, de hecho, yo soy melliza. Mi hermano se llama Jasper.

-Sabes que eso aumenta las posibilidades de que sea un embarazo múltiple. ¿Llegaron a término?

-Sí, nos pasamos una semana.

-¿A qué edad tuviste tu primera menstruación?

- A los 12.

-Perfecto con esto es suficiente, ponte esta bata y nos vemos en la sala de ultrasonidos.

Me cambié rápidamente y me reuní con Ed y el doctor Thomas.

-Bueno, esto no debe de doler, solo estará frío Bella- dijo- Miren que tenemos ahí, como sospechaba, no es un bebé Bella, son gemelos o mellizos, aún es muy temprano para saberlo. Felicidades serán papás por partida doble.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que el doctor nos dijo que tendríamos dos bebes y la familia Cullen se ha vuelto loca. Alice no para de organizar todo para su recibimiento, que será dentro de 7 meses, pero ella insiste en que debemos de prepararnos antes para no arrepentirnos después, nosotros solo la dejamos ser feliz.

Al fin mi pancita se nota y soy muy feliz, solo tengo 16 semanas pero pareciera que tengo 22. La semana pasada tuvimos que ir de compras porque definitivamente mi ropa no me quedaba y pasaba llorando todos los días por lo mismo, odio las hormonas del embarazo.

En el colegio nadie nos dijo nada, sé que tengo 17 años y estoy embarazada, pero por dicha tengo el apoyo de mis padres y amigos, así que no me han hecho de mi vida un infierno. Esme accedió a cuidar de sus nietos mientras Edward y yo vamos al colegio, después será toda nuestra responsabilidad. Todavía nos queda un año para graduarnos, pero si nos esforzamos sé que lo lograremos.

La próxima semana tenemos cita con el doctor para saber al fin el sexo de nuestros bebes, no puedo esperar para saberlo, tengo la intuición de que será una parejita, pero mientras estén bien yo estaré contenta.

-Bella amor, ¿Qué tanto piensas? Te van a salir arrugas si sigues frunciendo así el ceño- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba por detrás, colocando sus manos en mi estómago.

-En lo afortunada que soy por tenerlos conmigo amor- dije, entrelazando nuestros dedos encima de mi pancita.

-Vamos amor, mamá preparó un delicioso pollo asado bajo en grasas solo para ti.

-Ed, aunque lo intentes, no suena delicioso.

-Sí pero es saludable para nuestros pequeños.

-Solo por eso lo como mi vida.

Bajamos las gradas con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Edward se ha vuelto muy sobreprotector, nunca me deja sola y cuando lo hace se asegura de que tenga a alguien de la familia junto a mí, tampoco me deja bajar sola las gradas o manejar. Cenamos en silencio, comentando nuestro día y escuchando las anécdotas de Carlisle sobre el hospital.

-Amor es hora de dormir, tienes que dormir las 8 horas mínimo y ahora solo dormirás 7

-Edward, vamos hombre, dale un respiro. Esta embarazada no enferma.

-Por lo mismo Emmet, ella es más que nunca lo más preciado que tengo, no permitiré que nada malo le pase. Ella es mi vida junto con los pequeños que carga- dijo Ed, serio y frunciendo el ceño. Cuando se ponía sobreprotector y gruñón me encantaba, es muy adorable.

-Vamos mi pequeño, tenemos que dormir. Emmet no lo molestes, sabes como esta últimamente de sobreprotector, no lo hagas enojar por favor.

-Buenas noches Belly-Bells, buena suerte con

Subimos las escaleras abrazados hasta "nuestra" habitación, habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que iba a pasar entre semana con los Cullen y los fines con mi papá para que ambas familias participen en el embarazo. Es una tontería porque mi papá siempre sale de pesca o de campamento los fines de semana, por lo que pasábamos en la casa Cullen toda la semana, excepto algunos domingos.

Edward se me acercó y se hincó, inclinó su cabeza y beso mi pancita con mucha dulzura, este gesto lo hace todas las noches.

-Buenas noches mis amores, espero que estén disfrutando estar tan cerca del calor tan tierno de su mami. Su papito los ama muchísimo y desea que pronto vengan para abrazarlos y besarlos todo el tiempo. Pórtense bien ahí adentro, no vayan a ocasionarle dolores a su mami. Ella también los ama y tiene tantas ganas de conocerlos como yo- dijo Edward, dándole un último beso a mi estómago y levantándose.

Me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que el seco con el dorso de su mano mis lágrimas y besó mi frente.

-¿Qué tienes mi vida?

-Nunca le habías hablado a los bebes. Eso ha sido lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Serás un excelente papá Edward. Nuestros hijos son los más afortunados de tenerte.

-Son afortunados por tener una mami como tú- dijo dándome un beso. Este beso tenía incluido todas las emociones que no podíamos expresar con palabras. Amor, pasión, ternura, esperanza, ansias…

-Quiero que esta noche me hagas tuya como la primera vez, quiero que recordemos cada detalle de este momento Edward- dije desabrochando su camisa, tratando de sonar sensual.

-Claro que sí, señorita Isabella, todo lo que desees será concedido, solo tienes que pedirlo.

La mañana siguiente me levanté con ganas de desayunar panqueques, Edward muy feliz se ofreció a hacerlo. Se metió a la cocina y se puso un delantal con el que se veía muy guapo. Después de desayunar nos dirigimos al colegio en el Volvo de Edward, su otro bebe.

-Miren quienes vinieron, los futuros papás. Espero que estén disfrutando de este momento de tranquilidad y amor, porque se acabará. Estos bebes acabaran con su relación eso se los juro- dijo una voz nasal, que solo podía ser de una persona…

Nota de autora:

Hola mis lectores, les pido mil disculpas por atrasarme con la actualización. Sufrí de una crisis de inspiración lo siento, espero que no me vuelva a pasar. Quisiera que en sus reviews me dijeran que le gustaría que fueran los bebes: hombres, mujeres o una parejita

Besos, Sofi


End file.
